Metro rail systems have to undergo regular maintenance which may be performed on specific train tracks (lines) having neighbouring tracks which do not require maintenance. In some cases two such tracks are divided by a row of steel universal columns (UC) (generally tunnels constructed via a ‘cut and cover’ method). If a track is closed for maintenance but a neighbouring track remains in use, safety barriers may be positioned between the neighbouring tracks to prevent maintenance workers from accidentally walking onto the track that is in use.
In most metro rail systems, particularly underground metro rail systems, there is limited space available for deploying structures such as safety barriers. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a barrier support assembly for the safety barriers which makes use of existing structures in such environments. It is also desirable to provide a barrier support assembly which may be deployed more easily in environments where construction in or around new or existing structures is being carried out.